phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Debuts August 16
Ever since it was announced at the San Diego Comic-Con last year and has been teased ever since, the question has risen as to when we would actually see Phineas and Ferb team up with their corporate cousins at Marvel. That question has now been answered as, not surprisingly, Disney has a slew of promotional tie-ins set up for what they're most likely hoping will be their big summer TV event. The special will be screened at the D23 Expo (basically Disney's answer to Comic-Con) in early August; Disney has not yet announced its Comic-Con schedule, but no doubt it'll be previewed there as well. Official press release follows. SUPER HERO, SUPER HEROES, and SUPER VILLAINS are jointly-owned registered trademarks of Marvel Entertainment LLC and its '''D'istinguished C'ompetition (aka DC Comics, a Time Warner company). ''The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' "PHINEAS AND FERB: MISSION MARVEL," A FIRST EVER CROSSOVER TELEVISION SPECIAL FOR MARVEL AND DISNEY CHARACTERS, PREMIERES FRIDAY, AUGUST 16 ON DISNEY CHANNEL Two iconic universes collide when Marvel and Disney characters team up in "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel," a landmark "Phineas and Ferb" episode in which Marvel Super Heroes and the popular animated duo, Phineas and Ferb, defeat Marvel Super Villains and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, in an epic battle of good versus evil. This first ever crossover animated television special for Marvel and Disney characters premieres FRIDAY, AUGUST 16 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. Beginning, Monday, August 12, Disney Channel SVOD and verified users on WATCHDisneychannel.com and the WATCH Disney Channel app for iPad, iPhone and iPod touch will be treated to a first look at "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel." "The Marvel series and 'Phineas and Ferb' both feature strong, memorable characters and compelling stories for kids and families alike, and we're excited to present their great match-up to Disney Channel and Disney XD viewers this summer," said Eric Coleman, Senior Vice President, Original Series, Disney Television Animation. "This is a real Marvel Super Hero operation," said Jeph Loeb, Head of Marvel Television. "It's an extraordinary opportunity for these two franchises to come together and create an adventure never before seen in the world of Marvel and Disney." In "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel," Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk stand powerless after being struck by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's power-draining "inator." Once the Marvel Super Villains – Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. – find out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is responsible for robbing the Super Heroes of their powers, they seek him out and together create mayhem in Danville. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb do everything they can to restore the Super Heroes' powers before the evil villains take over the world. Creators and executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh worked closely with Marvel's creative team to ensure the Marvel characters fit seamlessly into the Danville world of the Emmy Award-winning series. The all-star voice cast includes: Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn; Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn; Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher; Caroline Rhea as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher; Richard O'Brien as dad Lawrence Fletcher; Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus; Alyson Stoner as Isabella; Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram; Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz; Tyler Mann as Carl; John Viener as Norm; Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet; Bobby Gaylor as Buford; Jack McBrayer as Irving; Drake Bell as Spider-Man; Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man; Travis Willingham as Thor; Fred Tatasciore as Hulk; Liam O'Brien as Red Skull; Charlie Adler as M.O.D.O.K.; Peter Stormare as Whiplash; Danny Trejo as Venom; and Chi McBride as Nick Fury. Stan Lee also guest stars as himself. The multi-platform rollout schedule is as follows: FRIDAY, JULY 26 Beginning Friday, July 26, fans can visit DisneyChannel.com/MissionMarvel to play an all new game featuring characters from "Phineas and Ferb" and Marvel. The site will also feature videos and a chance to create your own "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Photo Mash Up. MONDAY, AUGUST 12 Beginning Monday, August 12, Disney Channel will feature a weeklong strip of "Phineas and Ferb" episodes as a countdown to the special event of the summer. Additionally, Disney Channel SVOD and verified WATCH Disney Channel users will be treated to a first look at "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel." FRIDAY, AUGUST 16 Premiere of "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel with simulcasts on WATCH Disney Channel and Disney Channel Mobile VOD. SATURDAY, AUGUST 17 "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" will be available for purchase on iTunes, Amazon Instant Video Store and Microsoft Xbox. SUNDAY, AUGUST 25 "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" premieres SUNDAY, AUGUST 25 (10:00 a.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD and will be hosted by Dr. Doofenshmirtz via "Doof's Daily Dirt." The premiere event will feature six spots, including Dr. Doof dishing on his exploits with the Marvel Super Villains and encouraging viewers to visit DisneyXD.com to play an all-new game inspired by "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel." Episodes of "Doof's Daily Dirt" can be seen on Disney.com and YouTube.com/DoofDaily. The Children's Place will also celebrate the "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" premiere with Marvel and Phineas and Ferb licensed tees available mid-July. Beginning August 1, fans will receive an exclusive giveaway – a free school supply kit (while supplies last) – with the purchase of any Marvel or Phineas and Ferb licensed tee at The Children’s Place retail stores. "Phineas and Ferb" has been the #1 animated TV series the past five years in Tweens 9-14 and the #1 animated TV series in Prime for five consecutive years in Kids 6-11, and in 2013 to date, easily ranks as TV’s #1 telecast in its time period across major youth demos 2-11, 6-11 and 9-14. NTI, U.S. ratings. 2013 to date: 12/31/12-6/23/13. #1 streak: 2008-2012, based on trackage data with minimum 10 telecasts Disney Channel is a 24-hour kid-driven, family inclusive television network that taps into the world of kids and families through original series and movies. Currently available on basic cable in over 99 million U.S. homes and to millions of other viewers on Disney Channels around the world, Disney Channel is part of the Disney/ABC Television Group. Marvel Entertainment, LLC, a wholly-owned subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company, is one of the world's most prominent character-based entertainment companies, built on a proven library of over 8,000 characters featured in a variety of media over seventy years. Marvel utilizes its character franchises in entertainment, licensing and publishing. For more information visit marvel.com. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs